


Без потерь

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного флаффа по военному таймлайну</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без потерь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - belalex13

Первая боевая операция Коммандос чуть было не закончилась катастрофой: Стив потерял щит. 

Казалось бы, чему удивляться — предмет, брошенный с силой, выходящей за пределы человеческих возможностей, улетел куда-то вдаль и не вернулся обратно сам собой. Но Стив такого исхода почему-то не ожидал. 

И вот теперь Джонс и Дернье углубились в лес, вооружившись мудреной конструкции металлоискателем; Дуган, Фэлсворт и Морита — без металлоискателя, зато с контрабандным бренди; Старк с головой ушел в вычисления возможных траекторий полета. Сам Стив сидел, понурившись, на подбитом «Шермане», и внимательно слушал Пегги Картер. Выглядел он при этом так, словно то хочет расплакаться, то забывает дышать. 

Оставшийся без дела Баки курил в сторонке с капитаном-танкистом, не понимавшим масштаба трагедии. 

— Какой умник вообще догадался всучить ему щит? Пусть бы базуку дали, раз он такой крепкий парень. А то тоже мне, рыцарь Круглого стола выискался, и англичаночка эта его Гине... Гивне... Гавне...

— Гвиневера, — вздохнул Баки. — Про Круглый стол — это ты прям в точку. 

— А правда, что до войны он выступал в кабаре с со всеми этими девицами и...

— Вранье, — привычно ответил Баки. Байку про Капитана Америку и кордебалет он сам пустил в народ. — Ему предлагали сниматься в мелодраме с Ритой Хэйворт, но он отказался из-за тура в поддержку армии. Он большой патриот, наш Капитан. 

Баки растоптал окурок и попрощался с танкистом, которого, кажется, мало впечатлила Рита Хэйворт. «Надо будет попробовать Аву Гарднер, — подумал Баки. — Или уж сразу Грету Гарбо, чего мелочиться». 

Пегги Картер протянула Стиву руку. 

Тот вскинул голову, громко сказал: «О!», спрыгнул с танка и рванулся к Говарду — видимо, вспомнил какую-то деталь, способную помочь в расчетах. 

Это было без-на-деж-но. 

К счастью, у Стива был Баки. И Баки всегда знал, где искать потерянные Стивом вещи: он как раз занимал позицию на дереве по соседству с той сосной, в которой застрял неудачно брошенный щит.

Добравшись до места быстрым шагом, Баки снял с плеча винтовку и выстрелил в самый краешек. Щит не шелохнулся — вибраниум гасил удары. Баки в сердцах сплюнул и положил на землю бесполезную винтовку, понимая, что придется забираться на дерево. На очень высокое, очень колючее дерево. 

Решая задачу, как влезть на елку и не ободрать предмет гордости (новенький, красивый, самолично выбранный из разных вариантов экипировки бушлат), Баки не заметил, как верхушки деревьев закачались под налетевшим ветром. Щит накренился. Баки увлеченно карабкался к цели. Ветер усилился, и щит рухнул вниз. Еле успев отшатнуться, когда мимо со свистом пронеслись все двенадцать фунтов редчайшего металла в мире, Баки схватился за сухой сук и отправился в незапланированный полет, ободрав не только предмет гордости, но и лицо и руки. 

Он немного полежал, считая звездочки перед глазами. Убедившись, что остался жив и каким-то чудом ничего не сломал, Баки нашарил рядом с собой щит.

«Скажу, что отбил у Гидры. У взвода Гидры». 

Он встал, продел руку в ремни на внутренней стороне щита и поднял... нет, воздел его перед собой. «Рыцарь, значит?» Пора было спасать Гвиневеру от тяжкого груза вины Стива Роджерса за утерянный в первом же бою вибраниевый запас США. 

Из кустов раздался треск веток, а затем неподражаемый британский акцент:

— Баки? Сержант Барнс? С вами все в порядке? Мы слышали... выстрелы. 

Стив молча стоял рядом с Картер, сжимая рукоять пистолета и широко распахнув глаза. 

Баки бросил ему щит и потянулся за своей винтовкой. 

— Все просто прекрасно, мэм. 

***

К возвращению в лагерь радость и облегчение на лице Стива сменились суровым неодобрением. Баки и не ожидал, конечно, что Стив до конца жизни будет смотреть на него влажными глазами, как на Пегги Картер. Тем более в присутствии самой Картер, которой Баки не составил бы конкуренции, принеси он Стиву хоть сто щитов и новые синие лосины в придачу. И все же он чувствовал себя недооцененным. 

— Никаких вылазок в лес в одиночку. Только в паре, только по необходимости и только с разрешения командира. 

— Так точно, сэр, — Баки вытянулся и отдал честь. — Разрешите обратиться, сэр! 

Стив приподнял бровь. 

— Вы бы научились обращаться с этой железякой, сэр, прежде чем лезть с ней в бой. Сэр. 

— Что бы я делал без ваших советов, сержант. 

— Были бы отправлены в тыл, где вам самое место, сэр.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Баки знал, что Стив переживает из-за того, какой он зеленый новобранец по сравнению с собственной командой. Обстановку разрядил Старк:

— О боже, Барнс!

Он вынырнул из-за спины Стива, выхватил щит у него из рук и прижал к груди, как любимое дитя. 

— Где ты его нашел? 

— Отбил у взвода Гидры. 

— У роты, — невозмутимо поправил Стив. 

— С меня... с меня... Все, что захочешь. Выпивка? Сигареты? Фондю? Ты мой герой, Барнс, самый настоящий герой.

Говард готов был расплакаться. 

Баки довольно улыбнулся и тут же принял самый скромный вид:

— Ничего особенного, мистер Старк, но я бы на вашем месте не доверял Капитану вещей, к которым сильно привязан. Я не знаю, как он до сих пор не потерял свой собственный... 

Стив толкнул его в плечо — слегка, как ему самому казалось, — и Баки отлетел в ближайший куст, собрав на форму, которую так толком и не успел отряхнуть, свежую порцию сухих листьев. 

***

К вечеру вернулись Джонс с Дернье. Они нашли три мины, два «Люгера» и немецкий бункер, который, недолго думая, взяли штурмом. 

Стив позеленел, выслушав их рассказ. 

— Никаких штурмов бункеров без разрешения командира? — спросил Баки. 

— Я думал, это само собой разумеется, — отрешенно ответил Стив. 

Но Картер пришла в такой неописуемый восторг от захваченной документации, что даже Стив оттаял при виде ее радости. Несведущий человек мог бы подумать, что этот красивый офицер только что преподнес милой леди бриллиант от Тиффани, а не стопку замызганных карт и шифровок. 

Баки оставил их предаваться невинным шалостям криптографии и занялся по-настоящему важным делом: очисткой своей формы от смолы и иголок. 

***

— Эй, Баки. 

Баки чуть не упал с пенька, на котором сидел — Стив подкрался почти незаметно — и оглянулся.

— Д-да? 

Стив поковырял в земле носком сапога.

— Спасибо. 

Когда Стив смущался, он выглядел почти прежним.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Но, правда, потренируйся еще с этой хреновиной. 

— Разумеется. А ты все же будь осторожней. Я расстроюсь, если ты порвешь свою пижонскую курточку. 

— Договорились. Больше никаких штурмов елок без группы поддержки. 

Стив протянул ему руку и помог подняться. 

Баки в последний раз отряхнулся. Следы от смолы, конечно же, остались, но что поделаешь — он знал, что скоро рядом с ними появится еще немало пятен. 

— Отбой? — спросил он у Стива. 

— Отбой, — согласился тот, и они пошли к палатке. 

Первая боевая операция закончилась без потерь. В честь этого стоило хорошенько выспаться.


End file.
